


Feche os olhos e solte

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Rescue Missions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Tilly não deveria estar lá, e agora ela ia morrer.





	Feche os olhos e solte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close your eyes and let go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629401) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 19 - trust fall.

Tilly não deveria estar lá.

Ela deveria ter ouvido quando Michael disse que era muito perigoso, mas a possibilidade de uma descoberta científica que iria para a história era tentadora demais para passar.

E agora ela ia morrer.

Ela ia morrer antes mesmo de completar o Programa de Treinamento de Comando, e sua mãe provavelmente interpretaria isso como desistir.

E ela nem podia pedir por socorro, porque alguma coisa estava interferindo com as comunicações.

Ela ia morrer pendurada de cabeça para baixo em um asteróide e não podia nem entrar em contato com a Discovery, então talvez seu corpo nunca fosse encontrado.

Que jeito horrível de morrer.

Ela realmente deveria ter ouvido Michael, nada disso teria acontecido se ela tivesse ouvido Michael e ficado na nave.

“-lly? Vo-... -ta?”

A mensagem veio quebrada e faltando pedaços, mas era uma mensagem, alguém estava tentando entrar em contato!

“Estou aqui! Estou aqui!” ela praticamente gritou, mesmo que isso não fosse ajudar com a mensagem.

Ela esperou por longos segundos que pareciam durar horas, até que a resposta finalmente veio.

“-ferência… você preci-... tempo…”

A voz estava um pouco mais clara agora, mas mal podia entender, e não conseguia reconhecer a voz no meio da estática.

“Não consigo entender, mas por favor me diz que você vai me tirar daqui,” ela implorou, porque o asteroide estava em rota de colisão antes, e não sabia quanto tempo ainda tinha.

Ela viu algo se mover rapidamente na sua visão periférica, mas não bem o bastante para identificar. Ela esperava que fosse o resgate.

“Pular… -lly.”

A voz estava mais clara agora, e ela conseguia identificar.

Era Michael! Michael tinha vindo para resgatar ela!

“O quê? Michael?”

“Você tem… pular, Tilly, quando… disser.”

Agora a voz de Michael estava quase completamente clara, mas ainda assim, Tilly não podia ter ouvido direito, porque isso significaria que Michael estava dizendo para ela pular em direção ao espaço e não tinha jeito de isso estar certo.

“O quê?”

“Solta que eu vou te pegar.”

Agora Tilly tinha certeza que não tinha ouvido direito, porque se soltasse estaria morta, as chances de Michael conseguir pegar ela eram…

Não, não podia fazer isso, não podia fazer isso.

“Não, não posso fazer isso, não posso fazer isso,” ela disse sem nem perceber que estava falando.

“Tilly, me escuta, prometo que vou te pegar, mas não tenho como chegar mais perto, você tem que se soltar,” a voz agora estava perfeitamente clara.

Tilly fechou os olhos. Se fosse outra pessoa, não tinha certeza se seria capaz de fazer isso, mas confiava em Michael, tinha que confiar em Michael.

Ela abriu os olhos de novo, e tentou achar Michael, mas tinha muita poeira por toda a volta. E se ela não conseguia ver Michael, como Michael veria ela?

Ela estava tendo dúvidas, mas então Michael gritou “Agora!” então ela só fechou os olhos, e se soltou.

E então tudo ficou escuro.

\---

Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Por um momento, não conseguia se lembrar do que aconteceu, e quando lembrou, abriu seus olhos lentamente, tentando descobrir onde estava.

Estava de volta na enfermaria da Discovery, mas quando tentou mover a cabeça, só ficou tonta.

“O que aconteceu?” ela perguntou, aliviada por sua voz não soar tão ruim. Ela não podia ter ficado muito tempo inconsciente.

Ela sentiu alguém pegar sua mão, e então Michael entrou em seu campo de visão. “Você desmaiou depois de cair do asteroide, mas isso era esperado. Não se preocupe, você está bem.”

Ela sorriu, é claro que Michael manteve sua palavra e a salvou, Michael sempre mantinha a sua palavra. E ela parecia tão angelical nas luzes da enfermaria, realmente tinha que ter um jeito de descrever o que Tilly estava pensando agora, mas ela não tinha certeza de como. Definitivamente tinha algo a ver com o quão incrível Michael tinha sido salvando ela.

E julgando pela expressão de Michael, talvez Tilly tivesse dito alguma parte disso em voz alta. E foi por isso que suas próximas palavras foram, “Eu disse alguma parte disso em voz alta?”

Michael sorriu para ela. “Talvez um pouco, mas foi adorável. Você deveria descansar.”

Considerando que Tilly se sentia como se seu cérebro tivesse passado por um liquidificador, Michael provavelmente tinha razão.

“Senta comigo até eu acordar?” ela perguntou, mesmo que isso soasse egoísta e ela tivesse certeza de que Michael tinha um bilhão de coisas mais importantes para fazer do que sentar com ela.

Mas ao invés de lhe dizer isso, Michael só apertou sua mão e disse, “Claro que sim.”

E se Michael prometeu, Tilly podia acreditar.

Ela estava a salvo com Michael.


End file.
